


Day Six

by CsjLam



Series: Twelve days of six fics [6]
Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, defeat sad thoughts with the power of friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28170339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CsjLam/pseuds/CsjLam
Summary: Jane and Anna enjoy the peace and quiet outside.
Relationships: Anne of Cleves & Jane Seymour
Series: Twelve days of six fics [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056155
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Oh look, I finally write something else other than Parrward-
> 
> I think this kinda in the same style as the Halloween fic I did, I didn’t do three events, but this one is sorta similar to one.

A silver queen paced around in hopes of clearing her mind. With almost half of the month of December gone already, Jane Seymour was left in a troubled state. The sixth wives have been reincarnated more than a year ago, and as time passed by, they began learning about all the new and exciting traditions of modern times.

While they were still in their first year of getting used to their new lives, they had missed most of the holiday traditions that others had celebrated. It didn’t affect them much, but now, the group wanted to embrace this new lifestyle. When Halloween rolled around, the six queens had dressed up. Now, with Christmas coming up, they began to search the web for what people do during these times.

The third queen still wasn’t used to everything, but she didn’t want to drag the group back down. They were making progress, she can’t just tell them to stop all of a sudden.

In the middle of her thoughts, she found herself stumbling inside the kitchen. Jane sighed, then poured herself a cup of tea. The surge of brown liquid streamed out onto the white teacup, and as she finished, she lifted her head up to see someone sitting outside.

The figure seemed to be staring out into the blanket of white snow, they wore a red jacket, and they hung their head low, signalling that they may be in deep thought. Jane fixed her gaze on the person outside, then proceeded to pour out another cup of tea.

Anna just wanted to be out in the cold. It helped her mind drift off, it made her thoughts wander away from what she had been thinking. Just looking at the dots of falling white helped, she extended her hand, catching a few on her palm. Sitting outside was calming. It brought her some form of peace and serenity in these chaotic times.

With most of the queens having gone out, she decided to sit outside once again. She didn’t mind the other queens, but sometimes, they were just too much to handle. She had to take this opportunity to be alone with her thoughts.

It was useless to think about how the six managed to be reincarnated, Anna didn’t have any theories, the others certainly didn’t as well. She liked to think that life was giving them a second chance, maybe someone out there saw how much suffering that man had caused them, and just thought that they deserved a second life. If it was exactly how she described it, then Anna appreciated that person immensely.

A knock had made her thoughts disperse, and she turned around to find Jane, the third queen, holding a tray with a sincere smile.

“Aren’t you cold?” Jane asked the other as she placed the tray down between her and the fourth queen.

“I’m wearing a jacket.” She deadpanned to the third queen, who sat down next to her.

“I can see that, but a jacket simply won’t do in this type of weather now.” Jane rebutted, lifting up one of the teacups from the tray, “would you like some tea?”

Anna glanced down at the tray, tilting her head as she did so.

“Sure...?” She answered, reaching out for the other cup.

The two began sipping on their own cups, with Anna continuing to stare into the snow. Jane tried to do the same, but after a while of silence, she had to start a new conversation.

“What were you doing out?” She asked with a concerned tone, to which Anna responded, “nothing. I just like sitting out here, helps me clear my head.”

“Should I leave you then? I’m sorry for interrupting-” Jane asked, the panic evident in her voice.

“It’s okay, you can stay.” Anna calmed the woman down, placing the cup back down onto the tray.

“Ah, alright. Thank you.” The silver queen rubbed the nape of her neck, her gaze slowly straying onto the scenery around them. The trees were all covered by a layer of white, along with much of the objects placed outside, including but not limited to the mailboxes, cars and roads. She focused on the environment around them, her thoughts from earlier all fading into the back of her mind. The fourth queen was right on this being soothing,as the third queen’s worries had melted away.

“Are you feeling well? Something on your mind?”

Anna’s voice broke the silence, and Jane nearly jumped up after it had pulled her back away from her observation.

“I’m...fine. What makes you say that?”

“You don’t look fine. You look like you need someone to talk to.”

Jane looked away again. Her mind raced as she began to think. Should she tell the fourth queen her troubles? She didn’t want to seem like she was trying to ruin the mood, she wanted everything to stay like this. She just wanted the two to sit in silence as the tranquility of the moment washed over them. She wanted to-

“You can tell me anything. If it’s bothering you, then I’d be happy to help.” Anna reassured the other, who sighed, “I...”

“I’m worried. About...everything. We’re not even sure how we got brought back to life, but now we’re just going to act like nothing’s wrong? I don’t want to drag you all down, I really don’t, but I’m still not comfortable with this. I don’t even know how to navigate through my phone, but now we’re doing...this? I don’t know how to prepare, I don’t know anything about this.”

Jane let out all her thoughts, then stared down on the ground, waiting for Anna to berate her, to leave her, to yell-

“I get it.”

“Huh?”

“I understand, I’m not used to this either, none of us are. We really can’t be that harsh on ourselves here, we’re literally brought back from 500 years ago. We can’t be expected to get used to any of this, but we need to try. We need to stick with each other, we’ll face anything in our way together, we don’t really have a choice here.”

Jane opened her mouth, her mind scrambling to form another sentence, but as soon as she tried to mutter out a reply, Anna stopped her.

“You don’t have to apologise for anything. It’s good for you to let your thoughts and feelings out, and if you ever need to do so again, I’ll be here to listen. If there’s anything you don’t understand, I’ll try my best to teach you.”

“...I may need some more time, but thank you for your offer.” The third queen said. She stood up with a solemn look, and as the wooden porch creaked with every step she took, the red queen had yelled out another reassurance for Jane.

“Take all the time you need.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Like always, check out my tumblr (ender1821) if you wanna :D


End file.
